ENT38 Calvary
by A Rhea King
Summary: An alien race comes across a battered Enterprise and crew, and stops to provide aid. But an accident puts both crews on edge. A Klingon Bird of Prey is detected and the alien crew becomes desperate to gain the human's trust.
1. Chapter 1

CALVARY

By A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1**

The Nateue vessel _Lryth_ slowed to a stop half a kilometer from a badly damaged _Enterprise_. There was a hole on one side of her and smoke escaped through several vents. All across her lights flickered on and off and there was scoring from phase cannons and missiles.

On the _Lryth_ bridge, Captain Grfh was standing at the railing that surrounded the captain's chair. He had bone ridges that looped around his ears and the top of his head. Soft, silky hair hung to the nape of his neck and he was dressed in a purple uniform with yellow lining the seam down the front and matched the yellow in his eyes. His fingernails were long, thick and came to a dull point.

He looked down at a monitor to his right, hearing his crew around him. His bridge had become silent since they'd detected this alien ship coming out of warp into their space.

"ConOfficer Drlk, hail them again," Grfh ordered.

The officer sitting on the right side of the railing tried again. He looked up at Grfh.

"Still no response, Captain. From the damage, there may not be anyone alive to respond to the hail."

Sitting to Grfh's right sat a second officer. He shook his head, watching the screen before him. "I'm detecting bio-signs all over the ship, sir," S-Officer Rthk said. He tapped the screen before him. "Environmental is failing. Other systems are going down across the ship." Rthk looked up at Grfh. "If they aren't stabilized in ten minutes, they will all die from suffocation."

"Casualties?"

"I can't tell. Medical scans are having difficulty making out the bio-signatures because there are several diff--Sir, there's a Vulcan aboard this ship."

Grfh looked down at Rthk, growling, "A Vulcan? One Vulcan?"

"Only one, sir."

"Where at?"

"It appears to be their bridge, sir."

Grfh sighed, watching _Enterprise_. "Con, can you translate the language on the hull there?" Grfh pointed at _Enterprise's_ name.

"No, sir," Drlk answered.

"Nine minutes, sir," Rthk reminded Grfh

"Why would there be a Vulcan aboard?"

"Perhaps it's a hostage. For all we know the Vulcans could have attacked this ship."

Grfh stood up, tapping a panel to his left. "Grfh to MedOfficer Wsth."

"Go ahead, sir."

Grfh rubbed his hand over his face and looked up. "Wsth...you need to join a team going to a damaged ship. Most likely heavy casualties, you'll be in an environment suit, and--"

"I'll meet the team right away, sir," Wsth said.

"WSTH!"

"Yes, Captain?"

"You do not take your suit off until S-Officer Rthk tells you it is safe. You do not attempt anything risky. You go nowhere without two, repeat, _TWO_, guards. Understood, Wsth?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Wsth?"

"Captain, I promise. I'll do everything you told me."

"Get suited and meet them at the transporter."

"On my way, Captain."

Grfh sighed, looking down at Rthk. "Watch her. I don't want to go through another situation with her."

Rthk rolled his lips together to keep from laughing as he stood and left.

#

Six armed Nateue in environmental suits appeared on the bridge. All the Starfleet crewmen on the bridge were unconscious. Archer was slumped over the helm controls and Travis laid on the floor beside the chair. Rthk followed Wsth over to Hoshi, watching her start to work. He motioned a guard to stand with her and walked around to the science station. He stopped when he found T'Pol lying on the floor.

"I've found the Vulcan. Post a guard here. Don't let her get up."

A Nateue walked over and stood guard next to T'Pol.

Rthk sat down at the controls and began working them. "I have no idea what any of this says," Rthk complained to himself. "Rthk to Captain."

"Go ahead."

"Sir, I can't read anything on these controls. I have no idea what's what. Is ConOfficer Tjk ready to transport yet?"

"I'm on my way, Rthk."

A second later another Nateue appeared and joined Rthk. She scanned the controls with a hand held device instrument in her hand. An alarm went off.

"Rthk," Grfh said, "Environment will be gone in three minutes. Transport back immediately."

"Negative, Captain."

"Rthk, you're about to lose environmentals. You can't fix it in three minutes and you know that. There's nothing we can do to help them. Get out of there"

"Then we'll put a temporary bandage on it."

Rthk grabbed the device out of Tjk hand and looked around him. He found a slot and slid the dataslip in. He tapped the top of it, watching the lights across the top. The alarm suddenly stopped and lights came back on.

"Captain, do scans show environmental systems stabilized?"

"Yes, but they're linked into our environmental system. _Why_?"

"I've linked their environmental controls to ours our system until we can translate their language or stabilize it. Is oxygen levels safe enough to remove our gear?"

"They are."

Rthk removed his helmet and the other Nateue did the same.

"Did you find the Vulcan?"

"Yes. It's a female and she's under guard. She has a head injury."

"Was she restrained?"

"No."

"Why would there be only one Vulcan on a bridge, not restrained?"

"I don't know, sir." Rthk turned back to the screen he was using, "but if these screens are like ours, I think this ship has taken heavy damage. Do you intend on abandoning them if we get environmental online?"

"Not unless they become hostile once they revive. I'm sending more crews on board to secure the ship. Identify their captain."

"What if this Vulcan is the captain? They've used alien crews for suicide missions before."

"Kill her and free the crew. Tjk."

"Good plan, sir. Can I do that now and get it over with?"

Captain Grfh chuckled. "Let's not jump the gun, Tjk. Just keep her under gun for now and work on their language. It'll be easier to help them if they don't think we're trying to steal their ship."

"Yes, sir."

Rthk looked down at Wsth. "How is the alien?"

"Amazing."

Rthk sighed, rolling his eyes. "Wsth, is there _any_ living thing you don't find amazing?"

Wsth smiled up at him, shaking her head. Rthk laughed, sitting back. Tjk ruffled Wsth's hair as she stepped over her and Hoshi and sat down at the communications monitor.

"Lryth," Tjk said and there was a soft beep. "Replicate a communications translator in my hand." Tjk held her hand out, palm up.

A device appeared on her hand and she began working. The bridge became silent.

#

Archer heard talking, but he didn't recognize the language. He opened his eyes, seeing Malcolm slumped in his chair. Archer sat up, grimacing when pain split across his abdomen. He started to get to his feet. A heavy hand pushed down on his shoulder, gently forcing him back into the chair. He turned his head, staring at the opening of a phase rifle. He looked up the barrel at the Nateue holding it. He looked around him, counting five more Nateue, including one that was doing something to Hoshi.

"Who are you?" Archer demanded.

He looked around him when Tjk stepped over Hoshi and walked up to him, speaking to him.

"What?"

She frowned, looking at a hand sized device in her hand. She spoke again, looking hopeful.

"I don't understand you," Archer told her.

She turned, speaking to someone. Archer heard another alien reply in the same language. She walked over to the science station and Archer noticed Rthk working at one of the monitors. Archer looked at the view screen. A ship three times the size of _Enterprise_ was just off the bow.

Archer heard Rthk say something and looked around. He was standing, aiming his weapon down. The other Nateue standing at the end of the station was also aiming his weapon down. Two Nateue trotted over and lifted T'Pol to her feet, roughly dragging her out of Archer's sight. He heard them angrily ordering her to do something and then it was quiet. Rthk and Tjk started talking and after several minutes Tjk returned to the communication monitor. The bridge was silent again.

Archer heard someone groan and turned his head. Trip was starting to get up. The Nateue standing guard next to him caught his arm and helped him to his feet. He cried out as soon as he put weight on his left leg and would have fallen if the Nateue hadn't supported him. Another Nateue walked over and the two gently helped Trip into the captain's chair. Archer risked turning the chair and the Nateue guarding him did nothing. Archer saw that two Nateue were guarding T'Pol at the back of the situation room. She had her hands behind her back and he assumed that meant they'd put restraints on her. Her head wound wasn't bleeding any more, but it had turned dark green and yellow. Archer watched Wsth walk over to Trip and scan him. Trip appeared to be in too much pain to notice the situation. Wsth said something to him, pulling a hypospray out of the pocket on her leg. She shook his arm and he looked at her, and finally noticed the situation. He almost bolted out of the chair, but the two Nateue guarding him held him back in the chair. Wsth moved closer, patting his neck and waving the hypospray. She patted his leg and waved the hypospray, then shrugged.

"Leg. In the leg," Trip said, pointing to his leg. "I hope that's what she's asking."

Wsth unzipped the leg of his uniform and gently rolled it up. She pressed the hypospray to his leg and seconds passed before Trip's pained expression relaxed some. Wsth pulled an instrument out of another pocket and began passing it back and forth over the bruise on Trip's leg.

"Who are they?" Trip asked. Archer glanced up at the Nateue standing beside him. He was watching Archer.

"I don't know," Archer answered. The Nateue didn't attempt to stop Archer from talking to Trip, so Archer continued. "How's the leg?" Archer looked back at Trip.

"Numb now; which, considering how much it hurt before, is a good thing. You think they're with the Klingons?"

Wsth looked up at Trip. "Klin-on?"

Trip nodded. "You with the Klingon?"

Wsth scowled, imitatin spitting and snarl, "Kl'ng srl fgh." She spit again before returning to her work.

The Nateue around them murmured something, nodding.

"Don't think they're with the Klingons, Cap'n."

"Observant, Trip. I just got the coordinates set before I lost consciousness."

"Thank God for autopilot," Trip muttered.

"Captain?" Malcolm said.

Archer turned, looking at him. He was starting to get to his feet. A Nateue trotted over to him and gently pushed him back into the chair, saying something. Malcolm looked up at him and then Archer.

"Who are these people?" Malcolm asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know what they want."

Malcolm looked down at Wsth. "What's she doing?"

"I don't know," Trip answered, "but my leg doesn't feel broken."

"Have they harmed anyone?"

Archer looked past Trip at T'Pol. "No. But they sure got T'Pol out of here in a hurry."

"Maybe they think she's the captain."

"Maybe."

Wsth pulled Trip's uniform leg down and then moved to Archer. She scanned him and then made a motion, lifting her shirt and pointing to her ribs.

Archer's brow furrowed. "I don't understand. What?"

Wsth motioned him to wait and then reached up and grasped his zipper. She slowly pulled it down to his waist and gently pulled his arms out, careful not to jar the side his ribs hurt on. She unbuttoned his union suit top and pulled the arm out of the side the ribs were hurt. She pushed his arm up, making a motion that he assumed meant he needed to keep it up. She scanned his ribs again and frowned. She spoke up and one of the Nateue guarding T'Pol walked forward and held Archer's arm up. Nateue again retrieved her hypospray and injected it into Archer's side. She said something that made all the Nateue chuckle. The other guard reached down and gently patted the back of her head, shaking his finger at her. She smiled, continuing to work.

"Do we _want_ to know what she said?" Trip asked.

"Not really." Archer sighed, looking away.

His ribs stopped hurting, so for reasons unknown he assumed they weren't trying to hurt Archer or his crew. For now he would allow them to work, until an opportunity presented itself or they could understand one another.

#

GuardOfficer Hfd led a group of a dozen GuardOfficers through the halls of _Enterprise_. They stopped at every door to check for crewmen, but they hadn't found many on this deck. He stopped at a door and motioned guards to take position, and then opened it. He turned on a beacon and shined it into the room. He spotted several toys on the floor and two doors. He stepped in, reaching back to the control panel by the door. He touched the second button and light flooded the living room. He walked to a closed door, motioning a guard. He opened the door, aiming and shining his light in. Ensign Paris turned her head, holding Kasbra Reed closer to her. The girl buried her head into Karen's shoulder. Jon Nathan pulled close to Paris, pressed even closer when Eartik and Navta pushed in close to Paris. Hfd turned on the lights and slowly approached them.

"I wish our translator was working," he said to one of the guards.

"What should we do with them? She's got kids."

"And one needs a change. Wow!"

The Nateue chuckled.

Hfd looked around the room for items that were used for a baby but everything on this ship was so foreign he didn't recognize anything.

"What are you looking for?" Navta asked in their language.

Hfd looked down, watching Navta watch him. She had moved away from Paris, but Paris had a tight grip on Navta's wrist and was trying to pull her back.

Hfd slowly crouched down. "You can understand me?"

Navta nodded.

"You know our language? You've heard it before?"

She shook her head.

"So how do you know it?"

"K'pan says I'm a word genius like Hoshi."

"Is this Hoshi?" Hfd pointed at Paris.

Navta shook her head.

"Who is this?"

"Karen."

"Karen needs to change one of these babies." Hfd laid his hand on Kasbra's head. "Where are the things to change the baby?"

"They're toddlers, not babies. Babies can't walk or feed themselves."

Hfd smiled. "Oh. I didn't know that. I'm sorry. One of them still stinks."

"It's Jon Nathan. He pooped."

Hfd laughed a little. "That generally makes them stink, doesn't it? Where are the things...what's your name?"

"I can't tell you. You're a stranger."

"What if I tell you my name? Would you tell me yours then?"

Navta nodded.

"My name is Hfd. What's yours?"

"Navta."

Paris turned to Navta, speaking in the alien's language. Hfd looked up at the guards around him.

"Trf and Klp, stay here. The rest of you keep searching. Remember, stun only if necessary and report any injured to Wsth immediately. Move out."

The other ten guards left. Hfd looked back at Navta. He saw a fearful look in Paris' eyes.

"What's wrong? What did you tell her, Navta?"

"I told her you wanted her to change Jon's diaper."

"She looks scared."

"Because you want to see if he's healthy."

Hfd furrowed his brow. "I didn't say that, Navta."

"Why do you want his diaper changed?"

"I have five children at home, Navta. Two are babies and I know what a dirty diaper does to a baby's little bottom. He needs to have it changed so he doesn't get a rash. You tell her exactly that, Navta. Don't lie about what I'm saying."

"I'm not lying."

"Did I say I wanted to see if he was healthy?"

Navta looked down.

"Did I?"

"No."

"Now you tell her exactly what I said. Don't add what you think is appropriate, understood?"

Navta spoke again to Paris. Navta stood up and retrieved the items to change Jon Nathan. Navta took him from Paris and expertly changed him, then gave him back. She disposed the diaper and returned to Paris, standing close to her.

"Do you know where you ship's captain is, Navta?"

"On the bridge."

"Do you know him well?"

"Yes. I play with Porthos and he reads to me."

"Why don't we go up to the bridge so you can help me talk to him? We can't seem to understand your language."

"Varlikon?"

"Is that what it's called?"

"K'pan's language or my language? We speak different languages."

"What does your Captain speak?"

"English."

"It's English we don't understand."

"English is easy to understand."

"Then you can show our ConOfficer. She would love to understand it."

"Why? What do you want with us?"

"Nothing." Hfd stood, holding his hand out to Navta.

Navta shrank back behind Paris. Paris spoke again to her and Navta answered. Paris turned her head, talking quietly to Navta. Navta nodded, standing up.

"I'll follow you. You can't have my hand," Navta informed Hdf.

"Okay. Lead the way to the bridge."

Navta led him out of the quarters into the hall. They passed several unconscious crewmen being guarded by Nateue. Navta stopped at the lift and pressed the button. She looked up at Hdf. He smiled at her, resting his phase rifle in his arms.

"What kind of alien are you?" Navta asked.

"Nateue. And you?"

"I'm Jit."

"And your captain?"

"He's a human."

"There aren't many ships that have several species on one ship out here."

"I know." Navta looked away, ending the conversation. The lift opened and the two stepped on.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Archer pulled his arm through his uniform sleeve, wincing a little. He zipped it up, closing his eyes a moment as the pain from his ribs faded away. Wsth had moved to Travis and was working on a burn on his face. Archer looked at the lift when the doors opened.

"K'PAN!" Navta cried, running to him and falling into his lap.

Archer smiled, pulling her onto his lap and hugging her. She hugged him viciously and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you're alright," Archer said.

The two rested their foreheads against each other, smiling at one another. Navta resituated herself on his lap, looking back at Hdf. He was waiting patiently, as if he didn't mind the reunion or how long it might take.

"That's Hfd," Navta told Archer.

"You understand them?" Archer looked surprised.

"Yeah." Navta leaned forward, looking down at Hoshi. "What's wrong with Hoshi?"

"Ask her." Archer motioned to Wsth.

Navta turned and spoke to Wsth. Wsth looked up at her. She smiled, replying.

"She says Hoshi hit her head and is unconscious," Navta said, "but she fixed the injury. The swelling is going down slow. She's not going to move her until it's gone down quite a bit. She asked how your ribs feel. What happened to your ribs?"

"I broke them I think. Tell her they feel a lot better. Thank you."

Navta answered.

"Now ask them what they're doing here?"

Navta asked. Rthk stood, replying.

Navta looked up at Archer, pointing at Rthk. "He's the senior officer, he said. He said they detected our ship and came to tell us to leave their space, but they found us badly damaged. He said that right now they're making sure the crew gets medical attenion. Once their translators can understand our language, then they'll aid us with repairs so we can leave their space."

"If they're helping us, why are they holding us hostage?" Archer asked.

Navta asked.

Rthk answered, sitting back down.

"He said he's not going to try to hold diplomatic conversation with a child mediating. His children have a tendency of changing what gets said and they all speak the same language." Navta scowled. "Hdf practically said the same thing before he brought me up here."

Archer kissed her temple. "Seems some truths remain the same across the universe, honey."

"I don't do that!"

Archer smiled, hugging her. "We'll wait."

Tjk stepped over Hoshi, walking up. She crouched down, talking to Navta.

"What?" Archer asked.

"She asked if I would go to their ship. She said they could translate our language faster if they could use their ship's computer. The dataslip doesn't do such a good job of it. K'pan, I don't want to go with them. Don't make me."

"I'm not. Tell her no."

Navta shook her head. Tjk repeated her request with more insistence and Navta replied no. Rthk got up and walked over to Navta, speaking to her.

"He says that if they understood our language we could get started on repairs now. They need to understand our language to do that."

"Tell him no. We'll wait for Hoshi to come to. She can translate for them."

Navta answered, pointing at Hoshi.

Rthk spoke to Wsth and she answered. Rthk shook his head, talking to Navta. He reached toward her and Navta pulled close to Archer. Archer wrapped his arms protectively around her, glaring at Rthk. Tjk said something, but Rthk waved his hand at her, shaking his head. He turned and went back to his work. Tjk turned, speaking to him, but Rthk repeated what he said more insistently.

"What's happening?" Archer asked.

"The lady, Tjk, wants me to go with her, but Rthk told her no because neither of us are comfortable with it. He said we need to remain calm until they can understand us so something bad doesn't happen."

"He's a good leader. I'd do the same in his place."

Tjk turned back to Navta, speaking with a pleading one. Navta shook her head. Tjk grabbed Navta's arm and Navta pulled back, yelling at her. Rthk stood, speaking sharply, but Tjk didn't listen. Archer stood, pushing Navta behind him as soon as he stood. He kept himself between Navta and Tjk. Tjk spoke to Archer, motioning to Navta.

"What?" Archer asked Navta.

"She's pleading that you make me go with her because this will go faster."

"You know the answer, Navta."

Navta snapped the no, hissing at her. Archer looked down when Tjk reached for Navta's arm and saw Navta's lip pull back to bite her.

"No Navta!" Archer yelled, lifting his arm up to stop her.

Navta's fangs tore through Archer's suit and union suit, plunging into his skin underneath and releasing her venom. Archer cried out, falling to his knees and then the floor. Navta pulled back, staring at Archer in horror. Archer swayed, losing his balance and falling to the floor. He cringed as pain from Navta's venom caused raced through his body, constricted his lungs. He began to convulse.

"K'PAN!" Navta screamed, falling to her knees beside him. "Oh no. No, no, no!" Navta grabbed his other arm, trying to pull him back up.

Wsth jumped up and ran over to Archer. Nateue guards forced Trip and Malcolm to remain seated, watching the scene.

Wsth hastily unzipped Archer's uniform and tore his union suit open. She pulled his arm out, gaping when she saw how fast the venom was eating away at Archer's skin. She spoke to Rthk and he clearly said no. Wsth spun around, motioning to Archer and then Trip and then Malcolm. Rthk looked away for a moment. Wsth spoke again. He nodded.

Wsth reached up and grabbed a silver pin off of one of the guards and slapped it onto Archer's shoulder, speaking while she did. She grabbed Navta's arm and the three were transported off the ship.

"What the hell--" Trip started, springing to his feet. Two Nateue forced him back into the captain's chair.

Rthk motioned to Tjk and she transported off the ship. Rthk leaned on the controls, putting his face in his hands.

"If you're saying things just went to hell, you got that damn straight," Trip snarled at Rthk. "There's no cure for Navta's venom. Our captain's dead."

Rthk looked at Trip for a long moment and then started pacing.

#

Archer opened his eyes and panicked. He was in a chamber filled with a cloudy blue gel liquid. He had something in his mouth and felt a tube in his throat. Strangely, he thought, it didn't make him want to gag. Despite the lack of a gagging feeling he reached for the mouthpiece.

"Do not pull the tube out," a voice said.

Archer looked around him. He couldn't see anything.

"Relax, Captain Archer. You need to breathe normal and bring your heart rate down. The shf is suspending Navta's venom. I'm trying to synthesize anti-venom. I'm giving you something to make you sleep until I can make anti-venom. You'll feel the effects shortly."

Archer turned his head.

"K'pan?" he heard Navta said.

"Honey, he can't answer you, only hear your," the other voice said, "Talk to him. Calm him down."

"K'pan, I'm really sorry. I guess I'm not a very good girl."

"Oh, I don't know about that," the other voice said, "If I had a daughter that was as protective of me as you are, I'd feel kind of special."

Archer smiled, nodding.

"He nodded!" Navta said.

"He can do that."

"Tjk figured out our language. They're going to wait until your better to try talking to the crew. There's a lot hurt and they think you should be there."

Archer shook his head.

"No? No they wouldn't wait?"

Archer nodded.

"Are you sure, K'pan?"

Archer nodded.

"They don't like Vulcan's, though, K'pan. They hate them. They won't listen to T'Pol."

Archer shook his head.

"No...don't do it."

Archer nodded.

"Do it. But that about T'Pol--"

Archer shook his head.

"Don't talk to T'Pol?"

Archer nodded.

"But she's second in command, K'pan. Who else...Trip? They should talk to Trip?"

Archer nodded.

"You gotta tell Rthk that, Wsth. He needs to talk to Trip and get started."

"Rthk knows best," Wsth said.

"Rthk isn't the Captain, is he?"

"No."

"Then how does he know best? K'pan knows best for Enterprise. She's his ship."

There was silence and then a warm chuckle. "Captain Archer, Navta told me you'd adopted her a year ago. Did you know that already she's showing your stubbornness? I saw it on the ship before she bit you."

Archer smiled, nodding.

"I'll tell Rthk. I cannot promise anything."

Archer nodded.

"She's gone away to talk to him. K'pan, I love you. I'm really sorry."

Archer nodded.

"You should sleep. She said that makes the time in there go faster."

Archer nodded, closing his eyes.

"I can tell you a story. Should I tell you a story?"

Archer nodded.

"Okay. Once there was a boy and a girl that lived with a poor father..."

Archer didn't hear any more of the story.

3

Trip watched Rthk talk. Rthk stood and walked around to the communication controls. He looked over them, asking several questions. He tapped a button. The view monitor changed to show the _Lryth_ bridge and Captain Grfh standing in front of his chair.

"Commander Tucker, I presume?"

Trip slowly stood, eyeing the two Nateue on either side of him. They didn't attempt to stop him from standing.

"I didn't think you could speak our language."

"We can't. ConOfficer Tjk was able to interpret your language here. We can't download it into my soldier's badges until they return to the Lryth."

"That doesn't seem like a very good way to use translators."

"The Lryth is a warship, Commander Tucker. Were we a science vessel, things would be different. We wouldn't even be in this situation. An officer would have translated the language and uploaded it to all the badges. But on a war vessel, we aren't interested in interpreting languages. Normally. This is not a normal situation. You, as of yet, have not proven to be an enemy of the Nateue or an ally of our enemies, save the Vulcans. Explain this Vulcan's presence on your ship."

"Why should I? You have us hostage."

"You aren't being held hostage. You're being kept still for your own safety and that of your crew."

"How is holding us hostage keeping _my_ crew safe?"

"We can sit here and debate the validity of my actions or we can get to the point that I chose to contact you about. Which would you prefer, Commander Tucker?"

Trip frowned. "The point."

"We've scanned most of the occupants of your ship and several have DNA of animals and this young one we have on board has that of a snake. Why have you blended animal DNA your own DNA?"

"We haven't. Those are Jit and the other DNA in them is Varlikon, a different humanoid alien species."

Grfh nodded, sighing. "So you are familiar with the loathsome Varlikon, are you?"

"Too familiar, unfortunately."

"We'd heard them mention Jit, but the way they spoke of them they were pets or animals."

"Does Navta look like a pet or animal?"

"No." Grfh smiled. "She reminds me of my niece. Has about the same temper and stubbornness too."

"You don't know the half of it."

Grfh's smile broadened. "I imagine I don't. Your captain is healing, but it's going to take time. The child's venom is the most toxic our medic has ever seen."

Trip was suddenly hopeful. "She has a cure for it?"

"Yes. You don't?"

"No."

"She had mentioned synthesizing the anti-venom was difficult, but she has hope. She said your physiology is simple. I wish my ConOfficer could have said the same about your language."

"How is he?"

"We'll be able to give you more information in eight hours. We must discuss the Vulcan's presence, Commander."

"T'Pol is our science officer and Captain Archer's second in command."

"Why is she on your vessel? I've never known a Vulcan to serve as a second in command on an alien vessel."

"It's a really long story, but she's been with us for eight years and she is second in command."

"Regardless, my crew isn't comfortable with her."

"So we're supposed to leave her _shackled_ until you leave?" Trip motioned back at T'Pol. "She's got wounds and that can't be helping any. I won't let her stay like that. She's my friend."

"Friend? You consider this Vulcan your friend?"

"Yes."

"She has not lied or deceived you?"

"Not any more."

"Not any more? When did she last lie or deceive you?"

"Over seven years ago. Now she's my girlfriend, so I have more trust in her than I ever did."

"Girlfriend?" Grfh smiled. "She is a highly unusual Vulcan."

"You have no idea," Malcolm muttered.

Grfh smiled more at the comment. "I will make a compromise with you. We will treat her injuries and confine her to her quarters until we depart. Outside her quarters one of my guards will be posted and one of your guards will be posted. That way you can be assured she is not mistreated. Can we agree to this?"

Trip nodded.

"Wsth."

Wsth looked up from Travis. "Yes?"

"See to the Vulcan's wounds. Rthk, take her to her quarters and then post two guards. Commander Tucker will send a guard at his earliest convenience to replace one. Be sure to tell them."

Rthk nodded.

"Was there anything beyond ship repairs you wish to discuss?" Grfh asked.

Trip shook his head.

"I am going to ask you to wait for a little bit longer. I'm going to bring two officers at a time back to the Lyrth to upload the language to their badges. Once that is done, Rthk tells me your environment systems are currently linked with ours to keep them online. We must remedy this. We're at the edge of our territory and we are not safe."

"I agree."

"This will take ten minutes. Please be patient, Commander Tucker."

"I'll wait."

The view monitor changed to show the _Lyrth_. Trip sat back down.

"Do you trust them?" Malcolm asked.

"Not really, but if he's right about the environmental systems, we gotta fix that before we try anything." Trip watched a Nateue and Rthk disappear, adding, "Course, they could be telling the truth."

Rthk reappeared with Navta. Navta ran over to Trip, climbing into his lap and hugging him.

"Captain Archer is asleep and should be for a little while," Rthk told Trip, "When he awakens she can return."

"Thanks."

Rthk nodded once. "We need to fix the system, but perhaps you would like to check on crewmembers first?"

Trip got up, keeping a hold of Navta's hand.

"She should stay here," Rthk said.

"No. Jit are empathic. She can tell me things that crewmen won't."

Rthk looked down at Navta. "You can feel other's emotions?"

Navta nodded.

Rthk crouched down. "And what am I feeling?"

Navta watched his eyes. "Nervous. Happy. Impressed."

Rthk smiled, ruffling her hair. "That's right."

Navta offered a slight smile.

Rthk looked at Trip. "Lead the way."

Trip walked to the lift and stepped on.

#

T'Pol looked at the door when she heard it unlock. It opened and Trip walked in with the two guards following him. Trip turned to the human crewman and spoke quietly. The crewmen left. Trip smiled at T'Pol, watching her stand up.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I want to see Captain Archer."

"He's still on the Nateue ship."

"I know. I wish to see him. It's been two days. I want to see him now, Commander."

Trip looked away with an exasperated sigh. He grabbed T'Pol's arms and gently guided her back into her chair, crouching down in front of her.

"T'Pol, the Nateue hate Vulcans."

"Commander, I insist--"

"T'Pol, the last Vulcan that ever stepped foot on one of their vessels was shot the minute he stepped through the airlock. I'm not about to let you go over there. Navta's been going back and forth and she's assured me they're taking care of him."

T'Pol stood again, watching Trip stand up.

"I want to see Captain Archer, Commander. Do you truly trust these aliens? Have they really gained your trust?"

Trip watched her face. He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek.

"I'll see what I can do, honey."

"He's your best friend. Do more than you can."

Trip nodded and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

T'Pol walked into the Nateue Sickbay, staring at the container she was being led toward. It was filled with milky blue liquid and she could barely make out Archer's form in it.

"I've never seen a Vulcan before. My father curses the very name when it's mentioned, however," someone said behind T'Pol.

T'Pol turned, watching Wsth walk up. She smiled, extending her hand to T'Pol. T'Pol shook it.

"I remember hearing mention of the Nateue on a few occasions," T'Pol replied, "but apparently, confrontations with your race is not widely remembered or discussed among my people."

"The war we fought was quick. We lost and were forced to retreat into space."

T'Pol turned to the cylinder. "War seems to have brought our races together again, but under a different pact. How is my captain?"

"The venom is strong. The strongest I've ever encountered. Navta's been very patient with my testing, thankfully. She's even allowed me to collect some samples."

"She cares a great deal for Captain Archer. They are almost father and daughter."

"I was under that impression."

T'Pol looked at Wsth. "Explain what this liquid is that Captain Archer is in."

"It's a metabolic suspension gel. We use it in a variety of medical procedures. In your Captain's case, I'm using it to suspend the spread of the venom while I try to synthesize anti-venom."

"How is he responding to the anti-venom?"

"He's..." Wsth shook her head, looking at T'Pol. "Not well. I haven't been able to perfect one that doesn't inflict an allergic reaction. These aliens-- They call themselves humans, correct?"

T'Pol nodded.

"They have such a delicate physiology."

"That has been my experience."

Wsth smiled. "You care for him and the other's, don't you?"

"I have grown to respect them, despite their flaws."

Wsth nodded, looking up at Archer's face. "They have some will to live. More than I've seen in some Nateue."

"Indeed."

"You can only stay for two hours a day. Captain Grfh is nervous that you're aboard. I will alert you immediately when your captain can come out of the chamber."

"I'm staying until he does."

"You can't stay. That wasn't the agreement."

T'Pol looked at Wsth. "I'm amending the agreement. I am staying here until Captain Archer returns to Enterprise."

Wsth looked up at the chamber. "I'll talk to Captain Grfh. Navta also wants to stay."

"That is to be expected. Ask if she may remain."

"I will. I won't promise anything, Sub-Commander." Wsth turned, walking to the door.

"How did you know my rank?" T'Pol asked, turning.

Wsth turned back to her. "Just because we despise Vulcans, doesn't mean we don't know about Vulcans. You're rank is on your uniform." Wsth left Sickbay.

T'Pol turned back to the chamber.

#

Trip turned away from a panel on the engine, stopping short to keep from running into Rthk.

"Are you almost done repairing environmental systems?"

"I would be," Trip stepped around him, "if you and your men would stop interfering with my orders of sending crewmen to parts of the ship that need repair."

Rthk followed Trip, telling him, "You must hurry with repairs. They must be done in an hour."

"Why? Is that when the slave ship comes for us?" Trip growled.

"What slave ship?"

Trip stopped, looking up at the ceiling.

"Commander," a crewman said, walking up with a PADD in hand. A Nateue followed behind her. "These systems need replaced, they're beyond repair."

Trip took the PADD, looking them over. "I think we have some spare boards in the shuttle pod. Get your guide to take you down there and get started on it right away."

She nodded, leaving with the Nateue.

"Commander, how long?"

"I told you, Rthk, I don't know because you and your men keep interrupting me." Trip walked over to a monitor, pulling up the systems. "What's the hurry?"

"There is a ship on long range sensors approaching. It's Klingon."

Trip spun around. "Klingon?"

"Yes. Apparently they've followed you here. If they attack while environmental controls are still linked to the _Lryth_, your crew will--"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Then you gotta back off, Rthk. I can't fix anything with you and your crew breathing down our necks."

"But you could fix it if we aided, couldn't you?"

Trip lifted his chin. "Yeah."

Rthk touched his silver pin. "Rthk to all officers. You will aid the Enterprise crew in repairs. A Klingon vessel is approaching and will be within weapons range within an hour. Environmental controls have priority, and then move to the engine, weapons and all other systems following that. Rthk out."

"What about my captain?"

"That is a problem. Wsth is uncertain how long his recovery is going to take."

Trip leaned toward Rthk. "You're stalling."

"Stalling?"

"What's happening to my Cap'n?"

"I told you. His recovery is taking longer than it should."

Trip stared at Rthk.

"Commander," a crewman said.

Trip turned to the crewman. "Get started on repairs. Tell the crews to step it up."

"Aye, sir," The man turned and left.

Trip looked back at Rthk. "If he dies, it better be on this ship, Rthk. You be sure to tell your captain that. Because if he dies on your ship, I know me and the rest of his crew will think you did it."

"Even though the Vulcan has not left his side since she came aboard?"

"Even though." Trip turned and walked away.

#

Archer turned his head, swallowing.

"T'Pol," he heard Navta say. "T'Pol, he's awake."

"Quiet, Navta," T'Pol said quietly. "Allow him to rest."

Archer felt a hand slid into his and squeezed it.

"Are you awake, K'pan?" Navta asked.

"I can't tell yet. Give me a kiss on the cheek so I can be sure."

Archer smiled when he felt Navta kiss his cheek. He opened his eyes, watching her worried face.

"How's my girl?" Archer asked.

"I'm sorry I bit you."

"It's okay, Navta. It wasn't your entire fault. Don't feel guilty about it."

Navta pulled her hand away, looking down. "This is all my fault. Everything that happened. If I'd listened to you about coming to the bridge without asking, the Klingon wouldn't have thought you were being rude and they wouldn't have started shooting. That is all my fault."

Archer reached out, touching her shoulder. "No, Navta. There was a lot more going on before you came to the bridge. You didn't cause the battle. You didn't mean to bite me. I'm not angry with you. I'm just relieved you're okay."

Navta looked up at him. She leaned up on her toes, hugging Archer.

"I love you, K'pan. A whole lot."

Archer kissed her head. "I love you too, Navta. Can you see if I can have some water?"

"Be right back. Wsth stepped out but I know where she went."

Navta spun, dodged running into T'Pol and ran out of the Sickbay. T'Pol watched her leave before turning back to Archer.

"Give me a guestimate of how many times that kid asked you if I was going to make it," Archer told T'Pol.

"I lost count, Captain."

Archer closed his eyes. "I feel wiped out. What was that stuff they put me in?"

"Apparently it is a bio-molecular stasis fluid that they have created for a multitude of medical uses. It causes regeneration of cells and introduces medicines to the body. In your case, it was used to suspend Navta's venom to prevent it from spreading until Wsth could develop anti-venom you didn't have an allergic reaction to. They need to return you to the chamber shortly to regenerate muscle, tendons and skin the venom disintegrated."

"Is Phlox here?"

"No. He's been treating injured crewmen on Enterprise."

"What have you found out about these aliens, T'Pol?"

"Commander Tucker may be able to answer that. I have not been allowed to talk to any of the Nateue, aside from Doctor Wsth. She appears to be the only Nateue that has overcome her prejudice of Vulcans."

"Prejudice?"

"Wsth explained to me that the Nateue claim the Vulcan's started their last war. They also feel Vulcans are deceitful, dishonest and are overly proud."

Archer closed his eyes, grimacing.

"Captain?"

"My arm hurts."

"You should be going back into the chamber in a few minutes."

"How is my star patient today?" Wsth asked, walking into Sickbay with Navta trailing behind her.

"He wants a glass of water," Navta said.

Wsth put her arm around Navta's shoulder, guiding her toward the bed. "So you've told me, Navta. Five times."

Archer smiled. "She's insistent."

"Stubborn is more like it. Reminds me of you."

Archer looked at Wsth, finding her smiling. She picked up a scanner, ran it over Archer and looked at it.

"Well, your heart rate has finally stabilized. The last anti-venom was pretty hard on your system, but it did kill the venom." Wsth looked at Archer. "Being stubborn isn't all bad."

"Thanks."

Wsth frowned at her scanner.

"What is it?"

"I think I'll wait until after the attack."

"What attack?"

Wsth looked at T'Pol. "You haven't told him?"

"It's irrelevant at this time."

"Isn't he your captain?"

"What's irrelevant?" Archer asked.

"Yes, but it is not relevant at this time."

"How can you say that? The Kl--"

"He is unable to take command of his ship. It is irrelevant."

"Ladies?"

The _Lyrth_ rocked. T'Pol and Wsth grabbed the bio-bed to keep from falling.

"They're early," Wsth said, looking up.

"Indeed," T'Pol replied.

"They who?"

"The Klingons," T'Pol, Wsth and Navta answered.

"I have to go back to Enterprise," Archer said, starting to get up.

"No. You're staying right here," Wsth said, putting her hand on his chest.

"I have to be on my ship."

The _Lyrth_ rocked again.

"Captain, Wsth needs to finish treating you," T'Pol told him.

"I am the captain. I have to be on my shi--" Archer was cut off when T'Pol grabbed his shoulder, right at the neck bend and pinched on the nerve, knocking him unconscious.

Wsth laughed from surprise, looking up at T'Pol. "You just knocked your captain unconscious, Sub-Commander!"

"He was not fully recovered. He needs to remain with you. See to his medical needs, Doctor Wsth. I need to return Enterprise to take command."

Wsth turned, speaking to the guard at the door, "Get Sub-Commander T'Pol to Enterprise. Be quick about it." Wsth turned back, glancing at Navta. She looked at T'Pol. "What about the child?"

"She will remain. If Enterprise does not survive, he will be thankful she is with him." T'Pol walked away with the guard.

Wsth looked down at Navta. She was staring at the floor. Wsth crouched down in front of Navta. The _Lyrth_ rocked again and Wsth grabbed the edge of the bio-bed to keep from falling over.

"Let's get K'pan back in the chamber, okay?"

Navta nodded.

Wsth laid her hand on Navta's cheek. "What is it, Navta?"

"This is all my fault. I never should have ran onto the bridge."

"I doubt that, Navta. And Captain Archer is going to be okay."

Navta looked at Wsth, looking into her eyes. "You're not lying."

"Of course I'm not."

"I mean you really aren't lying to make me feel better."

Wsth tilted her head. "You can feel emotions."

"All Jit can."

Wsth nodded. "I'll have to add that to my paper." Wsth winked, smiling, "and that the one I worked with liked her red teddy bear. Even made me send a guard back for it."

Navta smiled. Wsth patted her arm, standing. She turned and pressed several buttons on the bio-bed. The _Lyrth_ shook again. Wsth looked down when Navta wrapped her arm around her waist. Wsth gently stroked the child's hair.

"We'll survive."

"But what about Enterprise?"

"They'll survive. You'll see that annoying Vulcan again."

Navta smiled up at Wsth. "She's not so annoying. You just have to get to know her."

"We all have our own reservation on that subject, Navta." Wsth pressed another button and Archer was transported to the preparation bed to be put into the chamber again.

#

T'Pol appeared on the bridge only seconds before _Enterprise_ rocked from a phase canon blast. Trip turned from the science station to her.

"It's about time!" Trip yelled at her.

"I was delayed. How are the environmental controls coming?"

"Almost there. But not if these damn Klingons keep hitting us."

"Lieutenant Sato, get me Vardee. Where are all the Nateue?"

"They went back to their ship. Why are you getting her?" Trip asked.

"She needs to join the attack."

"The Cap'n didn't want her involved. He didn't want an incident with the High Council, T'Pol."

"We are beyond that, Commander. If she does not provide us cover in the Diedra, we will die." T'Pol looked at Trip. "Would you prefer this?"

Trip scowled, turning back to his work.

"Yes?" Sista said on the overhead COMM.

"Vardee, launch the Diedra. Provide us cover until we can get environmental controls back online. Once we are capable of fighting, I will alert you. You will need to provide support, but we do not want to destroy the Klingon vessel."

"Why?"

"Captain Archer wished not to do this during our first encounter. We will obey his orders?"

"I can take out weapons and engines."

"Do not destroy the ship."

"And what of Nateue? They know this?"

"I cannot speak to them. You have your orders."

T'Pol grabbed the railing when Enterprise shook again. She looked up at the view monitor, watching the _Lyrth_. It was firing back at the Klingon ship, but it wasn't moving out of range with Enterprise.

#

"Captain," Rthk said, his brow furrowing.

"What?" Grfh asked, not looking up from the monitors before him.

"A vessel launched from Enterprise. I can't...get any readings on it. It appears to be far more advanced than the _Lyrth_."

"Where is it headed?"

"It's laying in an attack on the Klingon vessel."

"Continue firing."

"Aye, sir."

Grfh glanced at the view monitor, watching the _Diedra_ race past, firing on the Klingon ship.

#

"GOT IT!" Trip cried out, tapping the screen. "Environmental controls are back on line!"

"Lieutenant Sato, alert the Nateue and tell them we are under orders not to destroy the Klingon vessel. Mister Mayweather, head for the Bird of Prey. Target their weapons and shields, Lieutenant Reed."

"Aye, Sub-Commander," the three replied.

T'Pol gripped the arms of the chair when _Enterprise_ rocked.

"Shields are down," Malcolm reported.

"The Nateue vessel are attacking the Klingon's, ma'am," Travis told T'Pol.

"Inform them we are under orders to disable the vessel, not to destroy it."

"Too late," Malcolm said, looking up at T'Pol.

T'Pol looked up at the view monitor. The Klingon Bird of Prey was exploding before them.

"Move us away, Mister Mayweather. Recall the Diedra, Lieutenant Sato."

"They didn't have to kill 'em," Trip muttered.

T'Pol looked down without replying.

#

Archer opened his eyes; he was glad to see his own Sickbay surrounding him. He turned his head, watching T'Pol. She was sitting on a stool using a stylus to write on a PADD.

"T'Pol," Archer said.

T'Pol looked up at him. She stood.

"How are you feeling, Captain?"

"Confused. How'd I get here?"

"As soon as regeneration was complete the Nateue transported you here. They were anxious to continue on their patrol."

"The last thing I remember was their ship was under attack."

"Yes." T'Pol frowned a little. "I rendered you unconscious. I apologize, Captain."

Archer smiled, even laughed a little. "You knocked me out? T'Pol! I didn't think you had that in you!"

"You are not angry?"

"I doubt I was any condition to take command of Enterprise at the time."

"You were not."

"What happened to the Klingon ship?"

"The Nateue destroyed it."

Archer's smile vanished. "Why?"

"Apparently that ship and four others have been attacking the Nateue border patrols for several months. When we were able to take their shields off line, Captain Grfh took advantage of the opportunity. He asked that I send his apologies. He understands that we are not at war with the Klingons, but he also sent his warning that they are not to be trusted. He said the Nateue have been defending their borders from their attacks for the last ten years and have lost many ships and crews to the Klingon. He cleared us for passage through their territory to avoid further attacks. I believe he was impressed by how forgiving your crew was for the misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?"

"Many crew, including Commander Tucker, believed you had been taken hostage and were not as injured as I or the Nateue said. When you were returned to Enterprise, Doctor Phlox was able to confirm you had indeed been severely injured from Navta's venom. Commander Tucker personally apologized to Captain Grfh on behalf of the crew."

Archer smiled. "Good old Trip. He knows how to butter them up."

"Indeed."

Archer closed his eyes. "I leave my ship for a few days and all hell breaks loose. Teach me to get injured."

T'Pol didn't reply.

"Where's Navta?"

"I sent her to school. She has been away from her lessons for a week."

"Good. Be sure to tell her I expect to see her when she gets out."

"I will inform her. Do you wish to rest?"

"Yes."

T'Pol turned and stopped. She looked back at Archer.

"Captain, did you ever trust the Nateue?"

"Yes."

"At what point?"

"When I woke up in their Sickbay after Navta bit me, I was alive and Navta was there. Enemies don't usually heal their enemies and allow their children to visit them."

T'Pol turned. "Why did you not say something to me then?"

Archer looked at her. "If I recall, T'Pol, you and the Nateue doctor were arguing about telling me of the Klingon attack."

"We were not arguing. I was not going to tell you. In your condition the information was irrelevant."

Archer smiled. "T'Pol, once that subconscious of yours surfaces during meditation, come back with the truth to that. I really need some sleep."

T'Pol turned and left. Archer went back to sleep.


End file.
